Fragile Heartbreaker
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: In the secret world of utter choas, vampires rule. It always seemed like a joke to Sydney Sage as a little girl, but now she is one of the keepers of their secrets. She is an Alchemist. Sent on mission from the queen vampire herself, Sydney must make alliences to protect the ones she has grown to care for, even if it means denying her the one thing she has always secretly wanted.
1. Chapter One: Heading Home

August 30, 2012

**Hello readers! This is an AdrianXSydney story that will follow the pace of my sequel to _Only A Frozen Illusion _story_ In Time. This will show and explain what Rose and Dimitri cannot tell in my other story. It takes place In The Golden Lily, but the Sonya Karp stuff has not happened and will not happen, and Dimitri is not in this for obvious reasons. Sydney has started dating Brayden, and Adrian will forever be Adrian. Enjoy and welcome to chapter one of Fragile Heartbreaker. _**

**_Disclaim: I own no characters created by Richelle Mead all credit to the characters go to her. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Fragile Heartbreaker _

The train sped off at a slow pace as the young blond took her seat next to the window. Refreshments were being passes out to the passengers and she took a water with a friendly smile following. Her thoughts wandered to her ongoing mission in Palm Springs, California protecting the newly-hidden princess Jillian Dragomir from the opponents against her sister, Queen Vasilisa.

"Ms. Sage, your room will be ready in approximately an hour." Another train worker interrupts Sydney as she looks to the older women, and gives another smile.

"Thank you." Is her only reply and she opens the newspaper and expects to see Rose Hathaway's name in this somewhere, or another vampire attack, but it is just about how the new elections are happening. Subconsciously, Sydney runs her hand down her cheek, and feels the foundation covering her Golden Lily tattoo.

Sydney gets up from her seat an hour later and goes to the small cabin room. It was the size of her room back at the private school, but riding first class meant she wouldn't have to share a room. A life dedicated to the Alchemists had its perks sometimes, but it always costed them. The Alchemists were always flying around the world sent on different jobs. Sydney's last mission was in Russia where she met the trouble Dhampir named Rose Hathaway. She helped her in a plan to get her lover back from what her human kind called the Ultimate Evil. That move almost costed her, her job when Rose was framed for killing their vampire queen. In the end, Rose was innocent and it was Natasha Ozera who killed her. Rose's best friend was crowned queen later on, and that is why she was on a train four hours away from her mission. Vasilisa had called her nearly seventy two hours ago asked Sydney for help.

_It was seven thirty when Sydney had just finished a piece of toast and skim milk when her phone ringed her obnoxious ringtone. _

_She picked up the phone and breathed into it, running her fingers through her hair. "Hello Sydney Sage speaking." _

"_Sydney? Oh, thank god it's you! Its Lissa calling I know you are hard to reach so I called early. Rose got in trouble a little bit with a new stalker named VN. Have your people ever heard of him?" Vasilisa asked as back in her room, she was painting her toenails a lovely floral pink waiting for Christian to come over. _

"_I've never crossed those initials before, but I'll go to the Alchemist records and do research there and call you back. By the way, Vasilisa, don't call this number again." Sydney said in a cold yet cool voice. The vampire may be queen, but she still had the common sense of someone her age. _

"_You know to call me Lissa, Sydney. I just hate my name it's just so long and formal. Anyway, this is a disposable phone that Christian bought me. I have, like, five each time I try and contact friends, and then Christian smashes the phone and burns it. Thanks though Sydney I knew we could count on you" Lissa says and there is an obvious relief in her voice that even Sydney the vampire hater feels touched._

_At least the boyfriend is being smart. Sydney thought as she listened to Lissa talk while cleaning up her mess she made this morning: she cleans her dishes and puts them away stacked by size, makes her bed military style, and organizes her suitcase twice. _

"_You're welcome, Lissa. I got to go now I'll be in touch." Sydney says finally and grabs her suitcase, leaves a note for Jill, texts Eddie to tell him she was off to help Dimitri and Rose. He would do anything for the God Guardian he worshiped, and his best friend, Rose. _

_Three days later, Sydney was in the small town of Amorit, Oklahoma. Her current wardrobe, which everyone found boring, but Sydney found very professional, allowed her to blend into the small population as she went to the town's library. It was maybe the small of a two bedroom house, but it would hold the answers she needed_. _A tall mad stood at the corner of the library and crossed his arms as Sydney approached him. _

"_State your reason for being here." He said in a rough voice that Sydney just knew. _

_Sydney wiped the makeup from her cheek exposing the Golden Lily on her cheek. "I'm here on business." Was her only reply as he let her in with no other questions, and Sydney was staring at an abundant row of books. This would take her forever. _

_She started off with the V's looking for any other name besides Vladimir that was famous in the vampire world. Finding no such, she tried VN, and still, no good results. Since the third time's the charm, Sydney tried NV and just N with no luck. The Alchemist had no record of this man or women existing, and the Alchemist knew every vampire. An idea hit Sydney as she raced out the library thanking the fellow Alchemist and going to the boarding platform. That night, Sydney bought a one way trip to Palm Springs, California. _

Sydney shut her door leading to her train cabin and made her way through the crowded halls to the dinning hall. She ordered a salad and water to be safe. She has always wanted to reach that vampire perfection skinniness the Moroi all had. But even with all her dieting, she could never get her to that kind of slimness. Taking a seat in the corner, so she could see everyone coming and going, Sydney takes a bite of her salad barley tasting the cool lettuce on her tongue. Sydney pulls out her cell phone to call Dimitri or Rose, but decides against it and will wait until Eddie picks her up one day from now to discuss the information.

Sydney is halfway through her salad when she chooses she is full and makes her way back to her room. She lies down with her arms behind her head after a quick shower and hopes to dream about her future. Instead, she dreams about Adrian Ivashkov. His actions at the dance last weekend were inexcusable, and yet, it touched her heart to know he cared that deeply for a friend. She wanted to make her heart love Brayden since they had so much in common, but her mind would betray her thinking about those emerald green eyes. _Stop it Sydney Katherine Sage. You will stop thinking about Adrian and think about your boyfriend, Brayden. He cares for you doesn't he? So, just accept it and deal with it like you were taught. _Sydney closes her eyes and dreams about the work ahead of her until a soft pair of lips kiss Sydney on the mouth and Sydney blushes. She actually blushes- something she has never done before even with the Alchemist's praise.

The morning bell chimes around eight o' clock and Sydney is ready in her black skirt, white puffed sleeve shirt, small black heels, and hair parted slightly over the middle of her left eyebrow. Sydney grabs her small backpack, and makes her way into the crowd for the departures. She steps off the train and is welcomed with the dry California heat that will be making Sydney sweat uncontrollably. Sydney looks for the sandy-blond hair and hazel eyes that belong to Eddie only to come face to face with the messy brown hair and emerald eyes. Adrian Ivashkov.


	2. Chapter Two: Peaceful Night

_**For the sake of my sanity in this chapter, all the characters are in California, but in different spots. Since Jill is in hiding, now one knows they are there. Enjoy and reviews keep the inspiration flowing! :D **_

**__****_Disclaim: I own no characters created by Richelle Mead all credit to the characters go to her._**

**__****_~Witch_**

_Chapter Two: Peaceful Night _

"What are you doing here?" Sydney asks as Adrian as he picks up her backpack, and throws it lazily over his shoulder. "I can carry my own stuff I hope you realize." Sydney snaps as Adrian begins to walk away and gets into the Mustang while Sydney groaned.

"It was bad enough I had taught him how to drive it, no doubt he would have a hundred speeding tickets by now, now I would have to be in it with him." Sydney whispers and shakes her head while sitting in the passenger and fastens her seatbelt tight.

A smile appears on Adrian's face as he starts the car. "Scared to drive with me, Sage? Afraid I'm too much for you to handle?" Adrian smirks and looks into the review mirror and reverses out perfectly and drives onto the freeway.

Sydney doesn't answer only stares out her window. "Aww, come on, Sage. You mad I really am too much for you?" Adrian whines and steals an occasional glance at Sydney.

"No, I don't answer people's questions that don't answer mine." Sydney states and turns up the volume on the stereo.

Adrian puts his hand on Sydney's and turns the knob all the way to silent. It is just him and her. "I don't like James Blunt." He whispers in a husky voice, making Sydney look into his eyes when the light turns red. A few moments withdraws his hand, and places it on the steering wheel, and turns his attention to the road. "I will always answer to you, Sage. The real question is, when?" Adrian flashes his smile showing his white teeth, that makes Sydney's heart jump.

"When will you answer me?" Sydney asks as she crosses her legs and readjusts her posture.

Adrian looks to the mirrors and speeds up, passing a blue Toyota, and lets out a sigh. "I'll explain once we are back at the school."

"Adrian, what is going on?" Sydney asks, using more force to her voice that Adrian clenches his firsts on the steering wheel.

"Sydney, were you followed at all?"

"No, I took the train obviously, why?"

"Because we are being followed as we speak." Adrian mutters and curses as the black car tries to pass the Toyota that is in front of them. His eyes glance to Sydney, and his face softens a tad. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Adrian finishes, and before Sydney can speak, Adrian jerks the steering wheel right onto another freeway and speeds passing three cars.

He briefly hears Sydney's scream of shock as he sees the black car driving straight.

"What the hell? I knew I shouldn't have taught you how to drive." Sydney grumbles and lets go of the cars hood.

"I had to get them off our tail until I contact someone and let them know about this. This could be the guy that is after Rose." Adrian explains and continues driving until he reaches WinterHaven, California, and pulls into a small motel.

"How are we going to disguise ourselves?" Sydney asks as Adrian grabs her bag and hand. Sydney notices and tries to free her, and Adrian's grip tightens.

"Don't let go of my hand. It's for our safety." Adrian whispers, and Sydney feels as if she is floating as they head to the registration. "Hello Roger, my wife Lynda and I would like a room for a couple of nights a suite please. The name? Put the name under Hartman please." Adrian finishes, and Sydney raises an eyebrow as the clerk hands them the room key.

They make their way to the room in silence until the door opens. Sydney can hardly hold her gaze at the light cream colored walls, two full king sized beds, made of what looks like satin sheets and a tempur-pedic mattress, extravagant paintings, and candles on the walls, a flat screen TV, and who knows what the bathroom looks like.

"What was that? How did you do that? You can't be that smooth of a liar." Sydney growls and leans on the wall from all her sitting on the train.

Adrian takes a seat in the loveseat and reaches for his pocket, but pulls it up looking away. Sydney knows how hard it was for him to quit smoking. "I used a little bit of Spirit, okay? Just to change our appearances so if anyone came asking for us, they wouldn't know who we were. It was a smart plan, Sage, and you don't know half of the things I can do." Adrian says and Sydney just rolls her eyes until she hears the talk of magic.

"You used magic on me?" Sydney shouts and claws at her skin feeling dirty at the magic that made her feel so light.

"You felt it?" Adrian asked coming over to Sydney, but she just turns her back on him.

"Yeah, it felt- nothing." Sydney finishes and goes to the small fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

"You need to eat." Adrian says and moves her slightly to look at their food choices.

"I do eat." Sydney objects, and protests for Adrian to stop looking for food for them.

"I've seen you, Sage and you don't. You push around your food and nibble on it, but that's it." Adrian enlightens Sydney on her eating habits and pulls out two small pizzas. The one thing Sydney never wants. "I don't like-"

"Sydney, go see if you can find anything on the car we saw today and I'll join you soon." Adrian concludes, turning to put it in the microwave, and Sydney goes to the table and turns on her laptop.

After an hour or sketching the details of the car, Sydney finds an error in the car as the hood had a dent in it. Smiling to herself, Sydney narrows down the car showing it was a Ford Focus, and searches for car shops in the California area. There is a ton, and Sydney already knew this, this being the state of everybody in the world lives here. Sydney takes out her cell phone, and talks to her superior who gives her the information to get around the Google Chrome and car shops website. The Alchemist has her in, but asks for a reason. Sydney lies and says she almost hit a car and wanted to know who had the right mind to pull out in from of her. Hanging up full of guilt and excitement, she gets into the dealerships without a problem and begin the search. After Sydney shrinks down the car list to nine shops in the areas in the California area, between her and Adrian, Rose and Dimitri, and Eddie, Jill, and Sonya, she has found only twenty black Ford Focus's in the area. Adrian comes with two slices of pizza and leans his head on his elbow looking at the screen, and takes a bite of pizza.

"What did we find?" He asks and makes sure after every bite he takes, Sydney takes, and soon, they are both finished a slice of pizza. This is the most Adrian has ever seen her eat. After Sydney explains it to him, Adrian nods and stretches his arms.

"Call Lissa and tell her to tell Rose we found something." He says before saving their process, shutting down the computer, and goes to his own bed. Adrian and Sydney fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Golden Light

_****__Words cannot express how truly sorry I am at not updating in...a very long time. I got a virus on my comupter, and then my computer decided to do a system restore, so I lost all my work. I'm still in the process of fixing the grammar and quotation marks in my stories on Microsoft Word on my computer, so it is taking awhile. This chapter is short because I need to slowly process my ideas, and get all of my stories in line. I hope you consider this a small preview of upcoming chapters, and please be patient with the updating. I will try and work on my other stories _**_this weekend. This is just about Sydney and Adrian, and some good old fluff :D Please enjoy and review! _**

**_Disclaim: I own no characters created by Richelle Mead all credit to the characters go to her. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Three: Golden Light_

Sydney wakes up with her text message ringer going off at six in the morning. She sighs, propping herself on her elbow and glances at her phone the bright florescent lighting hurts Sydney's eyes. Brayden has texted her good morning, and asks her if she wants to meet for coffee and an intellectual conversation about Mary Shelley's novel, _Frankenstein. _She sighs knowing how much she would love to be talking with another intelligent person, and not here working on another mission. Shaking her head and walking to the coffee maker, she texts Brayden that she can't because her and her brother were going for a drive to see their parents for Thanksgiving break. This wasn't a total lie because it was Thanksgiving break, and she had heard rumors of Rose and Dimiti coming back soon for a party in a couple of weeks. He replies with an okay and asks if they can reschedule another makeup date for the nearly fifth time in three weeks. Adrian walks out after she has poured her first cup and coffee, and nearly spills it.

"Adrian! Could you please put a shirt on?" Sydney snaps and closes her eyes before she can stare to long at his rock hard abs.

"Sorry, Sage. I didn't know you would be up at this time." Adrian yells back going to his room, and Sydney fans her slightly flushed face.

"I should be saying that to you." Sydney huffs taking a cautious sip knowing very well this coffee could excuse her flushed face.

"Hot coffee?" Adrian asks as he bends down and retrieves the pitcher of orange juice and a glass.

"Scolding hot." She replies and gulps down the last bit of coffee then receives an eyebrow raise from Adrian.

Before he can reply, she throws him another question. "Did you manage to get a hold of anyone last night?" She asks and opens her paperwork filled with the car information.

He sits across from her and runs a hand through his hair. "I talked to the dickhead, but umm, not about that situation." He says before taking a sip of juice and setting it on the table.

"What did you talk about?" Sydney asks as she puts the papers into neat piles.

"Of Rose and the car accident." He replies suddenly nervous and glances around the room.

Sydney looks up at him, and guilt washes over her. How could she have been so inconsiderate not to think about how Adrian would feel after he talking to Dimitri? She knew what happened with Rose, and the situation between the boys, and that's why she was so determined to help. Apparently, she was not doing all that she could. If she was, she would have made sure Adrian didn't talk to Dimitri, and leave her that Friday night. It did explain why the next morning, she found a blond haired dark eyed girl in the bathroom using Sydney's toothbrush. She was so repulsed, she took Adrian's car to the nearest convenient store she could find, and bought three different kinds of toothbrushes. Sydney was still a little upset about that, but now she knew the real reason then the one he gave her saying he needed to, "get some fresh air". Before she stops herself, she walks over and touches his arm softly.

"I'm sorry, Adrian. I didn't process what that would do to you if you talked to them. I'll work harder to make sure that doesn't' happen again." Sydney says before snatching her hand away. Business Sydney overrides any other Sydney she could fantasize about.

Adrian stands up and gives her a longing smile and chuckles softly. "I'll be alright, Sydney. You don't need to work harder you already work so much, and you don't even see the light that flows through you, if I could dream I would dream of this" She sucks in a breath as he closes the space between them, and he moves his hand inches from her cheek to brush it ever so slowly and softly.

"Adrian." She says quietly, her voice shaking from all the emotions her heart is feeling longing, anticipation, fear, and want.

He blinks once, drops his hand, and steps back. "Don't worry, Sage I won't do it again. I'm a man of honor even if I have the Playboy attitude. I won't take another girl that belongs to anyone else that you have my word on that. I'll see you later, Sage." Adrian says grabbing his jacket and walking out the door and locking it leaving her alone inside.

It takes Sydney a moment to process the hurt and loss she feels in her heart, and the confusion of Adrian's words. Did he like her like that? If so, why? Obviously he knew they would and could never be together. They were two different, they hand nothing in common, and worse, he could make her change. _It has to be Spirit_ she thinks and tries to reason with herself the side affects. If he drank last night, which he may have, it would numb Spirit, so he wouldn't be using it now? Deep down, she knew Adrian wasn't using Spirit last night, because he was perfectly coherent. _He still is_ she thinks to herself and groans loudly.

Sydney paces back and fourth at a loss of words, which she is never at, and wants to throw something. It is final that she must keep her relationship professional with Adrian, or else they would both get in serious trouble. For her own curiosity, Sydney opens the door to Adrian's room which smells like his expensive cologne, green mist soap, and a small leftover trace of his Clove cigarettes. In the middle of his room is a painting full of gold and yellow patterns spinning in no particular way. In the middle is a small letter in which she cannot make out, and stares at it in awe. The sunlight hitting the gold and yellow has brought out the natural colors in the painting making Sydney want to cry a little. Her hand brushes the painting gently and she wonders what assignment was this, and what Adrian was thinking of when he was painting this? She leaves his room with a saying that has been in her mind since he has said it. If he could dream, would he dream about her? His fear of Spirit creeps into her mind his words, come to her again, "Dreams, dreams. I walk them; I live them. I delude myself with them. It's a wonder I can spot reality anymore."


	4. Chapter Four: In Your Arms

**_A little gift for the Holidays. Major Sydrian love in this chapter! Please enjoy and review! Have a wonderful night and week everyone. _**

**__****_Disclaim: I own no characters created by Richelle Mead all credit to the characters go to her. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter Four: In Your Arms_

Adrian came back sometime after the sun set, and Sydney looks behind her, and shuts her laptop closed. He makes no attempt to look or speak with her as he goes to his room which means he is still upset about earlier. Sydney glances back at her laptop debating whether or not she should tell Adrian about the news or wait until he cools off. Sydney rereads the email of Rose and Dimitri's adventure to the first car shop, and apparently, it didn't end well. Although, they did manage to get the cell phone of this Lenny character, but the downfall was that the number was disconnected. Readjusting her blouse to her liking, Sydney stands up, and goes to Adrian's door. The sounds of blaring rock music can be heard from where Sydney stands, and she frowns slightly. _Why would Adrian be listening to this type of music?_ She wonders and knocks once, but no one answers. She goes to knock again, but stops herself as images of Adrian opening the door and screaming for her to go away, and leave him alone. Hurt tugs at her heart at the thought, but in the end, she knows she shouldn't even try and be friends with Adrian. That is what a good Alchemist does; distance themselves from the vampires. Sydney walks away from Adrian's room and into her own and sits in the darkness alone wishing for a different outcome.

A fresh new start couldn't come faster as Sydney taps her finger and finally decides on a gold skirt and white short sleeved top, and finishes it off with her gold cross. Smiling slightly at her own room she whispers a thank you to Adrian who was kind enough to upgrade the motel to an actual hotel suite thanks to the recent money increase in his bank accounts. She shuts her door after stepping into the hall, and goes straight to the small living area where her notes and laptop were safely hidden when she was too tired to move them last night. She pulls up the couch cushion and gasps at the empty space where her valuables used to be. Setting the couch back to its original structure, she starts to go over each section of the area retracing her steps to where she last had her belongings. Passing the kitchen she barely noticed the dark brown hair slumping in the kitchen seat. Walking over, she finds Adrian hunched over her notes and an unopened laptop.

"Do you care to explain?" Sydney says keeping her voice neutral, but at a stern level and reaches for her notes.

"I figured I would find out what's going on with the situation by myself, Sage." Adrian says and pushes the notebook out of her reach and smirks to himself.

"If that's the reason you haven't said a good morning then fine we will work alone, but can I have my notebook?" Sydney asks politely holding out her hand.

"Not just yet, Sage, I have some dots to connect." Adrian says then returns his attention to her notes.

A strange emotion surges through Sydney. "Adrian, give it back!" She demands with more force then required and goes to grab the notebook, but ends up chest to chest with Adrian as he turns to her.

"Sydney, there is something you need to know." Adrian whispers looking into her eyes with a serious look, and moving a strand of hair away from her face. Something about him whispering her first name makes her want to crave into his demands.

"What is it?" She says straightening herself from Adrian's muscled chest, taking a step back to her beginning place, and covers her face with her hair to hide her forming blush, but allows the one Adrian pushed back to stay hidden. _Blush? Sydney you better get a grip on yourself!_ _An Alchemist does not blush at what a vampire says! It is wrong, dirty, and immoral. Do you want to go to the reeducation center with Keith was?_ She scolds herself and shake her head ashamed of her foolish mistake.

"Did you ever notice the same blocked ID called nearly everyday, but the day Rose got hit he called fifteen times? I believe this guy may have been trying to either stop Rose from getting hit, or he was the one who planned it." Adrian says taking a sip from his black water bottle, and sighs in happiness.

"You could be right on that fact, but why wouldn't he come forward if he knew what happened to Rose?" She questions leaning in to look at her notes also noticing their shoulders are touching. "Care to share whatever's making you so happy?" Sydney says eyeing the container of liquid.

He pushes the container away quickly, and rubs his eyes. "Sage, you won't like this trust me."

"Is it-"

"Yes, is it, Sage, I haven't had any since we got in WinterHaven." Adrian finishes for her and goes to take another sip, but sets it down.

"Don't let me interrupt this, Adrian. I'm the one who asked about it in the first place. I should have known what you were drinking, but it didn't occur to me that you didn't get any during the times you were you. Don't worry about me I'm okay with it besides this is who you are. If you will excuse me, I'll be getting some air." Sydney says moving from her seat fast, but hoping it didn't seem like she was running away from this.

Sydney doesn't hear what Adrian says because she is already out on the balcony taking deep breaths. Her hands grip the bars until they are white, and she wipes at her eyes. Why Sydney is so emotional these days she can't know, but she gazes at the blue sky and sighs. Adrian went a week without feeding for her, but why was he putting himself through the pain for her? She wasn't anything special she wasn't a hot Dhampir Guardian like Rose, a queen or princess like Jillian or Vasilisa; she was just Sydney human and Alchemist. The door slides open and Sydney closes her eyes hoping it Adrian wouldn't follow her out here. Of course the world would be against her right at this moment, and Sydney is captured between Adrian and the balcony railing.

"You didn't hear what I said before did you?" Adrian asks going to pat his pockets, but just stuffs them in them while Sydney just shakes her head.

"Adrian we really need to be working on going to the next car shop the owner could be waiting there." Sydney says, but Adrian steps in front of her.

"The owner can wait a couple more minutes for us to go and kick his ass. Right now, I need you to hear me out please Sage?" Adrian takes her silence as a yes, and takes a deep breath. "I know for a fact this bothers you, and that is why I didn't get any blood when I was around you. I tried to get it while I was out, but I couldn't when I kept thinking of your face in my mind. I know you think me being a vampire is all that I am, and you could never be friends with me or anything else like that, but that's where you're wrong. Being a vampire is a big part of me, but you know the rest of me, Sage. You're the only one that gets me, and I knew that when you looked at my paintings and found the hidden messages I left there. You also got the concept of them when most people said it was trash. You got me to be better, and I know you whether you want to admit it or not. No other friend would call you out on your shit, but I will because I won't lose you, Sydney. I can't lose you." Adrian says and pulls Sydney to him clinging to her as if his life depended on it.

"Adrian, are you okay? Have you been drinking?" Sydney asks as she feels his hitched breathing and his grip tightens and he laughs.

"Have I been drinking? That's a good one, Sage, but call the press because I have not touched the alcohol all day." Adrian says and is quiet for a few moments as the morning doves sing above in the trees. "I just have a bad feeling in my gut that's all." He whispers and hold Sydney close.

"We will be safe." Sydney says hoping she is comforting Adrian in the right way, and finds herself resting her head in the crook of his neck.

They stay that way for minutes, holding each other as if they were the only two people alive, until Sydney's phone rings, and they let go of each other. An awkward cough releases from Adrian as they look at the caller ID. Sydney watches Adrian walk into the house as she picks up her phone instantly missing the heat of his body. "Hey Brayden how are you? Busy? Not at this moment I'm just standing outside enjoying the weather. How has your break gone?" Sydney says leaning on the railing and enjoys an easy conversation she can understand as she wills her racing heat to go to its normal pulse.

They talk about the weather difference between California and South Dakota, although Sydney has no idea what the weather is in South Dakota, and the likelihood that electricity will replace the fuel industry. Of course Sydney says that it will indeed help the world because it will cut down on the air pollution weakening the Ozone layer. Brayden goes along with the theory that the Ozone was always like that because a well-known scientist had claimed a huge discovery about the Ozone layer a couple months ago. Sydney and Brayden talk for a good twenty minutes on simple topics until he brings up a troublesome question.

"When will you and your family be back?" Brayden asks and Sydney holds her breath for moment thinking. Angeline and Eddie took Jill to a safe house when news broke out about the accident that happened to Rose, and all the vampires were on their guard.

"I'm not sure when we'll be back, Brayden." Sydney says truthfully, about the only truthful thing she has said to him all week.

"The break ends in a couple of days Sydney how will you get an extension on a break? Brayden questions, and for once, Sydney wishes he wasn't so smart and analyses things so quickly.

"Ms. Terwilliger allowed my family and I to stay away from the school past the break because our religion extends past the break, and it is a tradition to have the entire family present." Sydney lies, and is extremely pleased at the way her voice sounds calm and collected, but on the inside, she is antithesis.

"Oh, well, when you get back do you want to go for coffee and a movie?" Brayden asks after seconds of silence.

"Sure that would be fun." Sydney replies and smiles at the thought of a normal relationship date. "I have to go now I think my brother is calling me to help him back breakfast." She says walking into the hotel room, and is greeted with the pleasant room temperature.

"Your brother can't cook without your help?" Brayden says, and the tone of disapproval and mocking is clear in his tone. The fact that is he putting Adrian down like his father did at the restaurant makes Sydney's pleasant mood turns sour.

"He knows how to cook Brayden, but he prefers me to be there because he doesn't get to see us too often right now because his college classes have gotten harder." Sydney argues unsure why she is getting so worked up over Adrian Ivashkov.

"I'm sure the college classes aren't too difficult, Sydney. I mean, look at the classes you and I are taking they are almost as difficult as college classes." Brayden argues, and Sydney finds herself growing tired of this conversation.

"Almost as difficult, Brayden is not as difficult. I have to go now I'll call you later." Sydney says and hangs up her cell, and goes to the kitchen to find Adrian, but he is no where in sight. Her notes are all straightened back on the living room table, but Adrian still isn't there.

"Adrian where are you?" She calls and notices the splotches of red paint on the tile floor leading to his room.

Following them, she hears the loud banging rock music and grunts in the other room. "I'm coming in, Adrian." She says opening the door to see Adrian frantically throwing red paint at an empty canvas and the smell of his Clove cigarettes burn Sydney's nose.

He yells out in frustration when he has no more paint to use, and turns to use the gold and yellow paints, but stops himself and puts them in his case full of his painting supplies. His fingers trail along in a pattern on the top of the case, and he stares longing at it. She watches from the doorway as Adrian then walks to the edge of the bed and bangs his hands on the mattress repeatedly and then punches the headboard. He runs his fingers through his hair and goes to take a drink from his container, and Sydney bets her car, Latte, that inside there isn't any blood to drink. She whispers his name, and when he looks at her, she can feel the waves of pain radiate off his body. His eyes are like an animals; wild and crazed with that hint of sadness in the deep layers of the pupil. _He hasn't been this bad since Rose left him_ She thinks to herself and walks over to his shaking hand and holds it. Her hand touches his soft, yet rough, cheek, and runs her hand along it slowly. He closes his eyes at her touch, and takes a calming breath that seems to be releasing all his emotions.

"It's only Spirit, Adrian. You're going to be okay." She whispers sitting down on the bed, and pulling his head into her lap. She strokes his hair secretly loving the way the hard gel, and his smooth dark locks feel on her hand. His breathing evens out and his body relaxes. Sydney continues stroking Adrian's hair until she is sure he is fast asleep. _Must have been the splurge of negative choices_ she thinks and stares down at the man lying in her lap.

"I'll help you through this, Adrian, I promise." Sydney says lying down on his bed feeling the silky sheets creep on her bare stomach as she shirt bunches up.

As she closes her eyes and listens to Adrian's breathing until she feels the effects of sleep begin to take affect, and she nearly misses the small whisper in the air.

"Thank you, Sydney." Adrian whispers, moving next to Sydney, and they fall asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter Five: Life's Complications

**A short little chapter to get myself warmed back into writing. I've been so busy with graduation :) Updates will happen! Review please and thank you. Enjoy you night, lovelies! **

******_Disclaim: I own no characters created by Richelle Mead all credit to the characters go to her. _**

**~Witch**

_Chapter Five: Life's Complications_

As the alarm cell phone continues to beep obnoxiously, Sydney gives a mental groan and yawns. Stretching her arms above her head, she feels the solid warmth of flesh under the sheets, and freezes. Surely she couldn't have fallen asleep next to Adrian _again. _As she looks above her, and sees a mess of brown hair, she knows she has. Moving as lithe and stealthy as she can, Sydney moves from the bed, and stands on her feet at the foot of the bed. The temperature seems cooler than what it once was as she has a loss of body heat from the older man. _Vampire he's a vampire. _Sydney chants to herself over and over as she goes to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Her finger glides over the weather app on her cell phone, and a small smile appears on her lips. Today is supposed to be another great day in California with tropical weather around the sunny state.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Sage?" Adrian calls and Sydney sees him standing there in jeans loose on his hips, messy brown hair, and shirtless.

"Today is supposed to be a nice day." She replies moving over so Adrian has room to enter the small kitchen type room in their hotel.

"Is that so? I guess I should get a sombrero and my sun screen?" Adrian asks, with what Sydney detects as sarcasm, and lies down on the couch.

Sydney doesn't reply sensing Adrian's mood from earlier, and opens her laptop to her email. Flipping through new emails, Sydney responds quickly to others, but one stands out. It's from an unknown sender with an urgent subject, and Sydney opens it hesitantly. Inside, there are only three words that make Sydney's heart jump a tiny bit.

_Thanks for yesterday._

Sydney turns to say it was no problem, but Adrian is gone and she can hear the faint sound of he water system running. Sydney looks at the time, and the email was sent minutes before she opened her laptop. A smile plays on her lips as she places her fingers on the keyboard to reply.

_It was no problem what so ever, but you're welcome. _

Not even a minute passes before another reply comes in, and Sydney assumes Adrian brought his phone into the shower. She clicks her tongue against her teeth as she rereads the message.

_It was a big deal, and I shouldn't have lost control like that. I'll make it up to you Sage somehow, someway. _

As Sydney goes to reply, another email interrupts her message, but this one leaves Sydney stumped.

_A witch and a vampire walk into a_ bar..._Tell your friends to stop looking or his mother pays for it. _

Glancing up to make sure Adrian isn't around; she opens the attachment file and frowns. Inside are Adrian's mother's prison records and evidence listed against her. It's quite a lot considering she helped cover up something, but Sydney does the math, and all these charges could not add up to only five years. Another email pops in, and another attachment is listed below the subject box. This time, there is a box of unlisted files and a black-gloved hand holds up one. Sydney can tell easily from all the paperwork she has dealt with from the Alchemist business that is an adoption paper, and Sydney's last conversation with her secret witch teacher rings into her mind. _You're more special than you think you are, Miss Melbourne you just don't know it yet. _Zooming her computer screen so she can see more closely, Sydney can finally see the name printed on the paper. _Acceptance of Adoption: Sydney Katherine Sage._

Sydney can't breathe or blink as she slowly pushes her computer away. If they go on this trip to help Rose and Dimitri Adrian's mother could get a worse sentence then what she has, and _she, _Sydney Katherine Sage, would be the downfall of it all. Sage as in the herb, a wise person, the only name she has ever known. How could she not have seen this sooner? Why didn't her family tell her? Was she too different to know or was it because she never belonged there in the first place?

"Sage?" Adrian's voice calls out and she can't make herself face him. "I know that was a little cheesy, but I was hoping it would cheer you up about today. We both could use some cheering up." He says taking a seat next to her, and places his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah it was a pleasant surprise Adrian thank you." Sydney says with her calmest voice she can handle considering she feels sick on the inside.

"What grave and dangerous adventures are we going to do today?" Adrian asks while putting his feet on the coffee table, and Sydney guesses how many germs are on that coffee table from that.

Turning around so Adrian does not see the face she is making; she straightens out her pile of files near her computer. _Taking in account he just showered I would guess probably about over ten thousand._ Sydney thinks to herself doing a quick calculation in her head. "We're not going to do that today."

Adrian frowns slightly at her words. "Why not? You were prepared for it yesterday, and now you don't want to go? Don't you want to help our friends?"

The way Adrian arranges his words sets Sydney on edge. Not only has she found evidence that her only family may not be her own, but he has associated her kind with his. "There is no our friends it is your friends, and I am only here to do my job."

Adrian is silent for moments afterwards, and Sydney immediately regrets her choice of words. She knows very well they walk on thin ice ever since he confessed his love for her, and she rejected him. She wishes he wouldn't just act like he thought the world of her, and do anything for her. She knows he would in a heartbeat too, and that is why it seems so difficult for Sydney to do this.

"So what now? We sit and stare at each other like two miserable people with no lives?" Adrian says harshly as Sydney just shakes her head.

"You can do what you want, Adrian, and I'll do what I need to." Sydney replies as cool as she can using her best Alchemist voice that deals strictly with business.

"Oh fuck no! You did not just go all golden woo-woo Alchemisty did you?" Adrian says grabbing his container from the fridge.

_Golden woo-woo Alchemisty? Did he really just say that?_ The inner thought process yells in Sydney's mind, but her emotions are appealing to her. _He is pissed, and has a right to be._ Her other brain says as Sydney pulls her hair into a neat bun.

"I am an Alchemist, Adrian. This is my life." Sydney firmly states before grabbing her car keys from the coffee table near the window.

"You have some fucked up life, Sydney." Adrian says as he looks at her and shakes his head. He heads into the bathroom, and after twenty minutes or so, he comes out looking refreshed. Sydney's heart jumps a little in seeing the green shirt compliment his eyes nicely, but he barley looks at her as he walks out the door.


End file.
